Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons Mini Fics
by abbiewarmheart51
Summary: Just some ROTBTD drabbles. For when I'm bored but don't want to start a whole new story. Enjoy you guys! :D
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm not going to do an actual story right now, but I can write some drabbles, enjoy.

Taken by fear, (a SAD mini fic,)

Jack flew around, Rapunzel was going to visit him soon. He wasn't supposed to be making it freeze, it was summer after all. But he was so excited, he let it slip and froze a puddle deep in the woods. He watched, she would be here soon. He was making some frost patterns when he felt a thud in the back. He flailed forward. Catching his balance and flying upwards as he turned around. A figure stood there, she wore a red dress and had a black cloak, she pulled out a small bottle and flicked it towards him, a liquid landed on him, freezing as it hit him. The woman turned and the last Jack heard was the woman mutter, "I hope the witches spell works…." Where the liquid had splashed him, he felt himself grow cold, he shook his head a bit, "I'm, cold?" He asked himself, never in his life had the boy been actually cold, he had never felt the absence of the heat. He felt weak, he dropped on to his knees, pains he couldn't explain fluttered through him. He felt something, it was a deep sadness in his heart. "Why?" He asked himself again, it hurt, he wanted so much for it to stop. Pieces of his past gnawed at his heart, "Why didn't I move?! Why did I take her ice skating that day!" He was crying now, the tears dripped down off his face, freezing once they hit the ground. His staff was beside him, he wanted to reach out and grab it, he wanted to make everything better, but he couldn't. Rapunzel saw him as she ran through the woods, "JACK!" She cried and ran to him, "What's wrong Jack? Please speak to me!" She said as she started to wrap her long blonde hair around him, she weakly sang her song, "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the, make the clock reverse-" She stopped it wasn't working. Jack's eyes flicked open for a brief moment as he said, "Ra-rapun- Punzie, I will love you forever, I'll never die, and, and neither will you, but I can't do a thing. I'm terrified." Rapunzel had tears in her eyes, Jack had been the only person, the only person who convinced her to escape, the only one to introduce her to her friends. And now he was gone, Jack and Rapunzel had always loved each other deeply, they saw each other for who they are, and were the only ones who could love each other, the only ones who can live forever, never dieing. But now Rapunzel's only true companion, one whom she didn't have to sing to, to live forever with, was gone.

Hiccup sat in the blacksmith's shop, it was just him and Toothless for a while. A woman in a red dress appeared, "Can I help you?" Hiccup asked the lady, the woman took out her bottle and poured a bit of a liquid on him, then she disappeared. He felt sick all of the sudden, He gave out and curled up in a ball on his side. Toothless nudged him, "No Toothless! I, I can't, I just can't bud." He said, the dragon licked Hiccup as he saw the boy's pain. Hiccup trembled a little, the tears started, "NO!" He cried, Merida had been riding Angus out to see him, she jumped off the horse and ran to him as she heard his cry. She dropped on her knees, she started to touch him when he cried out again, "NO! I need her back!" Hiccup was crying, his voice was shaky and he was trembling. He was a shriveled up ball, he was weak and helpless, like an infant. Merida wrapped her arms around him, her curls falling above his face, "I need her back!" Hiccup let out. Merida was panicked, "H-Hiccup?" She said, his body tensed a bit, "I need Astrid back!" He cried, Merida rocked him back and forth a bit as best as she could, like a mother rocking a crying baby. She stared at Hiccup, she could start to feel tears in her eyes. "Astrid, she was buried months ago! You know she's gone Hiccup! You know because, because that's where you met me, at Astrid's burial!" She said to him, Hiccup was crying some more, Merida bit her lip for a second, she leaned down a bit and kissed the crying Hiccup, her hair streaming around them. As she ended the kiss she said, "I've been meaning to do that since the day I met you Hiccup." Hiccup's tears were starting to end, he shook a bit more, between sobs he let out, "I want her back dad. I want mother back," Merida understood. Hiccup knew that she was there for him, that Astrid was gone and she was there now instead. But Hiccup missed his mother, and something was wrong.

Gothel had gotten her way, no more immortal boy, no more stubborn viking, all that was left, was to injure the red headed princess and leave her just outside her kingdom. Then there would be no one to take away her Rapunzel.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby maybe? (A Frozen Tangled Guardians fic)

Jack paced outside the room, inside, his wonderful wife Rapunzel was giving birth to their first child. They loved their private lives, few people could see Jack, well, a few is in the hundreds compared to a whole kingdom. The ground was frozen where he had been walking, he recalled on his memories. Three months ago they had suddenly realized that they were going to be parents. The thought of being a father played with his mind. The scenes replayed in his head,

"How are you feeling?" He asked Rapunzel, whose belly was on the larger side. She smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm alright Jack, a bit cold though." She said, Jack moved his hands and tried to warm them. He had never been able to control the cold air, and warmer weather wasn't always easy for him. They only had three months to wait for their baby. January and it would be here, the private castle here still had a village to keep up with. But it was colder, easier for Jack to act and control himself. "I'm glad our baby won't be becoming a soldier or guard. Like most baby boys are, I went into the nursery they have designed for them. It's not very great," He said. Rapunzel smiled down at her stomach. "It is nice, but we don't know if it's a boy or a girl." she said. Jack smirked, "Or a guardian." He said, Rapunzel laughed, "I don't think our baby will be a guardian. And that's not how it works! You explained it to me, each one is different. You basically died, fell into an ice cold pond, had it freeze over top of you. And, how would a baby guardian, be born exactly?" She asked him sort of. Jack paused at the awkward question, he had never thought of how, if a baby guardian, without parents, was born, how it would come to be. "Well, I' was kind of, taught,, that if a guardian, or anything with a special power, were to focus it into one place, and put ALL their powers into it, and throw some other stuff in, than It could come to life. Some things with small powers, fairies, whatever you want to say, start out as magic inside of a special casing. Ice, a flower bud, whatever, eventually they are born as, magical almost see through forms, and after a few minutes, form into an actual creature. They have a nursery for that, a place FILLED with those casings and things. I got to see it once, it's guarded safely. I was nervous there, it was weird, like this conversation. I was going to finally discover where fairies and creatures like Baby Tooth come from. Want to know a secret? I saw Baby Tooth's "birth". I was being given a tour of it, seeing new things, when they showed me there. I stood by the door, the inside of the room was big. You couldn't even walk in there without stepping on a case! Just inside the room was a flower bud, it started to open up. I floated backwards because of how, disturbing, this was. I quote, I shouted out, "Aand now I know where young guardians come from!" Baby Tooth, who was just forming into something. She was basically a floating green figure. Toothiana, who was there to check for any new workers. Even said from behind me, "Jack, there's one on you." I glanced down, and sure enough, Baby Tooth was clinging to me. She formed into an actual fairy right there on a folded piece of my hoodie. It was kind of disturbing, having a fairy basically being born on you. But I just handed her to Toothiana and left shortly after, I should go back someday…" He told, explaining his story. Rapunzel hugged him, letting out a small aww.

Jack didn't know why that was his favorite memory of being with Rapunzel, but it was. It struck him, he said he would go back there to where all the pods and cases are kept, and he will now! He can find something, a fairy, like Baby Tooth, as a friend and protector of his soon to be baby. He flew quickly, and got to the special building as fast as he could. He found a caretaker and stopped to ask him, "Is their any tooth fairies about to be born?" The caretaker nodded and pointed at a door, Jack nodded his thanks with a smile and flew down the hall to the door. He opened it and flew in carefully. He looked for any moving flower buds, he saw one, he scooped it up in his hands. There was no time to wait for it to open up. He had to get back to the palace quickly! He had just made it to the middle of the hallway when he glanced down and saw the pod open up. The little green floating figure clung to him. He scooped it into his hands. Dropping the pod, it formed in his hands, a little tooth fairy looked up at him. He smiled back and stroked the tiny creature with his thumb. It shivered, he placed it gently in his pocket and flew quickly, reaching the palace shortly. He waited a couple minutes, before a nurse came for him. "Sir, your baby has been born." The nurse said, Jack's face lit up as he opened the door a little loudly. Rapunzel was smiling with a bundle in her arms. Jack floats over to the bed and lands, his feeting making a soft thud as they hit the ground. Rapunzel hands the bundle to him, "It's a girl." She says softly, Jack takes the baby and holds it stiffly in front of him. The girl has very light blonde almost white wispy hair, and big blue grey eyes. "She feels cold, is that normal?" He asks as he looks at Rapunzel, the baby still in his hands in front of him. She smiles, "Jack, she's like you." She says. Jack's worried face turns into a large smile. He bring the baby close and cradles it into his arms. He feels her coldness meet his, forming a bond. "What are we going to name her?" Jack asks Rapunzel, She thinks before replying, "Elsa. We should name her Elsa." Jack smiles, "Elsa, I like it." The baby's breath felt cold against his hand as he gently stroked her soft face. He handed her back to Rapunzel, "Oh! I got Elsa, her own little guardian." He said. He pulled out the little tooth fairy, "Oh Jack! You went back there, didn't you?" Rapunzel says as Jack releases the little fairy, who quickly flies over to the sleeping baby in Rapunzel's arms. "I did. And I found a little pod, and I had it open up, in my hands." He says. Rapunzel let's out a happy sigh, "I guess you are okay with little creatures being born, aren't you?" She says. Jack smirks a bit, "Yeah, I guess I am." He says as he sits down on the bed and places his arm around her. Rapunzel lays the baby in his lap as they snuggle up together. Through the cold or not, Rapunzel loves Jack and her baby. And Jack loves his wonderful wife.


End file.
